I just hope it's not late
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: One-Shot focused on how Tails tries to find Sonic. For what they saw the post-credits scenes of the movie. New Cover Image created on May 10, 2020 made by me.


On South Island, almost on the fine sands of the place, a small yellow fox was watching the place after arriving from Cocoa Island, the island where he lived. His name was Miles Prower, however, his alias was Tails because, unlike the other foxes, he had 2 tails that allowed him to fly.

Tails: "Wow, this island is very large compared to Cocoa Island" –he said to himself as he walked.

From there, Tails turned his colar to fly and explore the place from above. The little fox marveled at everything he was looking at and wanted to explore further. After arriving in the deepest, Tails touched the ground and began to walk through the forest.

Tails: "This place is definitely great" –he said as he walked calmly.

However, Tails heard sounds he did not like at all and hid in a tree while watching carefully. The little fox began to observe a female owl who was apparently wounded and surrounded by a tribe that was pointing her with spears and bows with arrows.

Tails: "It seems that the owl is not very well" –he said as he approached a little closer to them.

The little fox observed the tribe that was made up of echidnas with masks and ancient attire and one of them approached the owl.

Echidna 1: "Very well, where is the hedgehog?" –He said to her as he aimed her with a spear.

The owl looked at him coldly and was panting because of the wound she received from one of them, Tails watched and thought about helping her, but he couldn't do anything about it since it was a tribe and he was a little fox.

Longclaw: "I will never tell them, I will not let them hurt him. You guys only want him for theirs dirty benefits" – she expressed upset.

Echidna 2: "Okay, you wanted it" –he said as he pointed his bow with an arrow at her.

The Echidna Tribe was aimed where she and Longclaw expected the worst, however, something caught the attention of the echidnas and came far behind them and the tribe pointed to that place.

Echidna 1: "Who is there?!" –He demanded.

All the Echidnas were focused on the strange movement and Longclaw took advantage of that to get away and try to fly even having the wound.

Echidna 3: "I will repeat it once more, who is ... ?! She escapes!" –he shout as he pointed her out.

The Echidnas watched her and pointed their bows with arrows where she, however, they were attacked by a shower of rocks that came towards them and Longclaw fled as fast as she could until she lost sight of them.

Tails: "Ready, I think I did well" –he said as he watched the Tribe of Echidnas confused.

From there, the little fox watched the owl and decided to follow her just in case.

**...**

After a few minutes, Longclaw landed in an unknown place and she breathed air while clutching the wound she still had, she was safe from the echidnas and had to be very far from them.

Longclaw: "That has been a miracle, I thank anyone who has this" –she said to herself.

At that moment, Longclaw observed a little fox that was hiding and looking at her with innocent eyes, which made Longclaw remember Sonic.

Longclaw: "Calm, little one, I won't hurt you" –she said to the little fox.

Tails slowly approached the owl who was looking at him with peaceful eyes.

Tails: "Eh ... hello, I was the one who distracted the echidnas" –he said.

Longclaw: "Did you do it? I thank you very much, little fox. What is your name?" –She asked him.

Tails: "My name is Miles Prower, but call me Tails" –he said as he showed her his 2 tails.

Longclaw: "Nice to meet you, Tails, my name is Longclaw" –she said.

Tails: "Nice to meet you. Hey, I don't want to be rude or anything, but could I ask you about what was going on?" –he ask her.

Longclaw: "Well, you see, what happened was that the Echidna Tribe wanted to have Sonic" –she said.

Tails: "Sonic? Who is Sonic?"

Longclaw: "Sonic is a little hedgehog that I raised since I found him, I've taken care of protecting him against those threats"

Tails: "And why did the Echidna Tribe love him so much? Is he special?"

Longclaw: "Say yes, Sonic has the ability to run at an unimaginable speed" –she said.

Hence, Tails was surprised to hear that.

Tails: "Woah, that sounds amazing" –he said enthusiastically.

Longclaw: "I know, but as you may have noticed, the echidnas wanted him and I had to send him to a place far from our universe"

Tails: "Where?"

Longclaw: "To be honest, I don't know, I was very out of control that I only thought of the only thing that came to mind before launching the Ring" –she said.

Tails: "Ring?"

Longclaw: "Exactly, the Rings are what I use to send Sonic to a safe place. I've given him all the Rings he had and now I don't know where there could be more" –she said as she tried not to cry.

Tails stared at her and remained silent while he watched the place where they were and thought that he could find some Rings on the island, of course, if the echidnas stopped thinking of Sonic.

_-A few years later-_

Tails, who was now somewhat grown up, began doing his search for the Rings throughout the island and began to have a few. The Echidna Tribe was still looking for Longclaw who was now protected in a safe place where they would never find her and Tails was still looking for more Rings.

Tails: "Okay, Tails, you've got the amount of Rings I was looking for, but now I have to know where Sonic got in" –he said to himself as he left.

After arriving at his refuge, Tails was creating a prototype search engine to find Sonic and that Longclaw gave him a blue spike so he could locate it thanks to the energy that the spike gave and Tails began on his journey to find Sonic. He launched the first Ring and after launching it, the Ring transported to a world full of mushrooms, so he unleashed some disgust in Tails, but decided to enter to look for Sonic.

Tails: "Let's see if Sonic is in this place" –he said to himself as he inspected.

However, there was no trace of the hedgehog all over the place and that made Tails return to the island and search on a map for all the locations Sonic could be.

Tails: "This will take some good times" –he told himself.

_-Various months later-_

After entering and leaving the last place, Tails was tired and decided to sit on a rock while grabbing his map and crossing out the recently visited place. During those months, the echidnas found him and Tails had to get away from them so that he did not catch him, which did not happen and was a relief for the fox of 2 tails. After his last attempt, Tails launched the next Ring and opened a portal to an unknown world.

Tails: "Well, let's see if it's here" –he said to himself.

From there, the tracker suddenly began to sound, something that did not happen in the other worlds and that gave Tails high hopes that he immediately entered where the place and he landed on a hill where he saw around him a landscape with a town to far away Tails kept watching his tracker and indicated that Sonic was there.

Tails: "If this reading is correct, he is here. I found him! I just hope it's not late" –he said.

From there, Tails opened his tails and jumped down so that later he flew with his tails and then flew quickly towards the town.

* * *

**_So far this One-Shot ends, focused on Tails, something like what happened in Sonic's absence in his world. And for what they don't know, "Cocoa Island" is a place that first appeared in the game "Tails Adventure" in 1995 as the island where he was born._**


End file.
